Celos
by Dazaru Kimchibun
Summary: Había un sentimiento que China en todos sus años no había experimentado... hasta que se vio envuelto con Rusia y la India en aquella situación. Basado en un strip del manga. Aparición de personaje especial.


**N.A: Bueno, mi primer RoChu que hace tiempo tenía pensado y espero sea de su gusto. Ya saben que ni Hetalia ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, sólo son usados con fines de entretener :3 Espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

China, a lo largo de sus años, había experimentado un sinfín de emociones de todo tipo. Recuerda el amor que vivió por primera vez con Silla(1), la dicha de ver crecer a sus hermanos, el orgullo cuando alguno de ellos aprendió algo, la traición, el dolor y el rencor entre muchas otras. Pero había un sentimiento que la nación milenaria nunca experimentó hasta hoy: celos.

Sí, esos habían sido celos, cuando estuvo en presencia de Rusia e India surgió una sensación que hasta entonces le era desconocida. No podía comprender aquella extraña mezcla de emociones que se formaron en su ser cuando vio al hindú junto al albino. Todo lo que quería era golpear al ruso y a India darle su merecido con aquel bastón que llevaba consigo y metérselo donde de seguro le causaría mucho dolor. Se sentía mal por ello, después de todo, había amanecido muy feliz esa mañana luego de hablar con su jefe y que éste le dijera sobre lo bien que marchaban las relaciones con Rusia. Fue entonces que decidió ir a buscarle y a decirle la buena noticia, sólo que no contó con que la India intervendría.

Aún lo recordaba…

—_¡Oye, Rusia!_

—_¿Qué sucede, China?_

—_Nuestras relaciones andan muy bien últimamente, incluso mi jefe dice eso, así que… creo que deberíamos demostrarlo en nuestras acciones y comportamiento ¿no crees?_

—_¡Alto ahí, China!_

_El mayor volteó para encontrarse con el hindú, quien como siempre vestía de forma elegante y llevando su bastón con un círculo de oro. No era que estuviera en malos términos con él, pero ahora interrumpía un momento muy importante para él por lo que no pudo evitar enfurecerse._

—_¡Ah! ¡India!_

—_¡Namaste, China! Si crees ser un buen amigo de Rusia aún te falta un largo camino que recorrer. Rusia y yo hemos tenidos buenas relaciones desde hace más de un siglo —expresó sonriendo con encanto._

—_¡Eso… eso no es cierto! ¡Él y yo somos más amigos! —replicó el chino mientras que Rusia sonreía con dulzura hacia ambos._

Después de eso quedaron discutiendo un rato hasta que, sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, Rusia se marchó. De modo que su discusión sobre quién era el más cercano al ruso quedó inconclusa. China se fue, furioso tras toda esa pelea sin sentido ¿Quién se creía la India? Y además Rusia sonriendo como tonto, como si le pareciera divertida toda aquella situación. A veces le gustaría que el ruso… Fue ahí que lo notó. Aquel sentimiento de celos en su interior. A principio intentó negarlo, porque, para sentir celos se supone que tiene que pertenecerte algo que valoras mucho. Y Ivan no le pertenecía… ¿o sí?

Se sacudió la cabeza fuertemente de sólo pensarlo ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué el repentino interés por el ruso y que le importara tanto saber a quién consideraba su mejor amigo?

Lo estaba volviendo loco. Tenía que ir a su casa directamente y preguntárselo. De otro modo sentía que no podría estar tranquilo. Así que, sin perder más tiempo, se dirigió a las tierras del albino a quitarse la duda de encima.

* * *

El camino a casa de Rusia era terrible. La tormenta de nieve parecía no acabar nunca. Pero pese al abundante hielo y las brisas azotándole el cuerpo, China no se rendía. Quizá ahora entendía el porqué Ivan siempre se la pasaba en sus tierras que eran cálidas y fértiles como el verano. En una ocasión el ruso le había comentado que odiaba el frío y que soñaba con un campo de girasoles en un territorio cálido. En ese momento, Yao lo vio como una broma, porque no parecía propio de una persona como él, aunque claro tras experimentar todo su cuerpo congelándose en un terreno prácticamente desolado, sus ideas tuvieron sentido.

Ya le faltaba poco. Casi con la brisa cegándolo logró divisar una casa, que sin duda, no podía ser otra que la casa del ruso.

Una vez que llegó, se quitó la nieve de la ropa y tocó la puerta. Sintió unas voces dentro y al poco tiempo alguien le abrió. Se trataba del lituano, quien parecía sorprendido por su visita.

—¿Sí? ¿Señor China?

—Buenas tardes… Lituania, ¿verdad?

—Sí… pero, ¿qué hace aquí? Digo, pase por favor, afuera está congelado.

—No, gracias. No me quedaré mucho. Sólo necesito que llames a Rusia un segundo.

—Ah… bueno, es que resulta que…

—¿Qué?

—El señor Rusia no está, fue a casa del señor India hace un momento.

El cuerpo de Yao pareció de veras haberse congelado al escucharlo, pero de pronto su rostro dibujó una mueca de furia que daba la impresión que la nieve que aún tenía sobre su ropa se derretía. La expresión del chino asustó al lituano.

—¡¿Q-Qué?!

—Ah… es que… el señor Rusia recibió una carta del señor India esta mañana invitándolo a su casa y él con gusto aceptó y… —se excusó Lituania, algo asustado, pero entonces vio como la expresión del mayor volvía a cambiar, paralizándose por completo—. …Señor China ¿está bien?

—… Sí… ya veo, gracias.

El chino dio la vuelta y se fue marchando como zombie ante la expresión atónita de Toris. Una vez que se alejó lo suficiente, desanimado, pensó que lo mejor era desistir. El que el ruso hubiera tomado la invitación de la India significaba que éste lo prefería a él ¿o no?

¡No! La última frase aún no estaba dicha. Todavía quedaba preguntarle a Rusia a quien consideraba su amigo más íntimo en verdad. Ya más repuesto, se dirigió rápidamente a casa de India, ahí arreglaría este asunto.

* * *

Rusia se encontraba sentado de rodillas frente a una mesita en compañía de su anfitrión. Sobre ésta había un montón de aperitivos hindús que India comía a gusto, mientras que Ivan parecía sudar un poco ante lo picante de la comida.

—¿Quieres algún otro aperitivo?

—No, así está bien —respondió el ruso figurando una sonrisa gentil.

En lo alto del techo, oculto dentro de su estructura, se hallaba Yao viendo aquella escena con recelo "¿Quieres algún otro aperitivo?" repitió sarcásticamente para sí. Volvieron a apoderarse de él los celos y con ellos las ganas de querer estrangular al hindú.

Luego de que India retirara los aperitivos de la mesa le pidió a Ivan que lo acompañase a la sala del lado para estar más cómodos. Cuando se retiraron Yao se vio en un aprieto, pues, no tenía paso para abrirse camino para la otra sala a través del techo. No le quedó más opción que salir de donde estaba y dar un salto hasta llegar al suelo. Se asomó precavidamente a la otra sala donde se encontraban Rusia e India charlando. No podía estar ahí asomado todo el tiempo, sino lo descubrirían y con la puerta cerrada no alcanzaba a escuchar de lo que ambos hablaban.

Afortunadamente vio en el techo una abertura donde podría ocultarse. Ahora sólo tenía que llegar ahí sin que lo notaran. Decidió entrar a hurtadillas y pegarse al techo como ninja hasta desplazarse al lugar que sería su escondite. No tendría problema en hacerlo, después de todo aún estaba en gran condición física ¿Cierto?

Con gran destreza pudo ingresar a la sala sin que lo notaran, aunque tuvo problemas para adherir su cuerpo a la pared y luego llegar al techo.

—¿China?

Yao vio hacia abajo y vio que los dos lo miraban, sorprendidos. El mayor pegó un grito al verse descubierto y entonces se soltó cayendo del techo. Por fortuna, Ivan extendió sus brazos atrapándolo en el vuelo para así evitar que se hiciera daño.

—¿Yao-Yao, eres tú?

China se sobresaltó al estar en brazos del ruso y trató de zafarse con el rostro completamente rojo.

—China, ¿tú qué haces aquí? —preguntó el hindú, extrañado.

—Ah… yo… —titubeó después de que Ivan lo bajara—. Pues… más bien ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos juntos? ¿Intentas jugar sucio, India? —se dirigió el mayor, enfadado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó éste, confundido—. ¿De qué hablas?

—¡Ya sabes, eso de creerte el mejor amigo de Rusia y luego invitarlo aquí! ¡Quieres ganar esto por las malas, cierto!

—… ¿Acaso estás… celoso?

El rostro de China volvió a prenderse, casi echando humo por el calor en sus mejillas.

—¡No! ¡¿Por qué habría de estar celoso?! ¡Eso es absurdo!

—Bien, porque eso sería extraño. Traje a Rusia aquí sólo por cuestión de negocios.

—… ¿Ah sí? —dijo el chino, paralizado. Volteó a ver a Ivan quien le sonreía y entonces volvió a sonrojarse.

—De hecho estábamos hablando de Yao-Yao antes que llegara. Fuimos a verlo a su casa pero vimos que no estaba —contestó el ruso, sonriendo.

—Cierto —afirmó India—. Preguntamos y nadie sabía tu paradero. Se puede saber dónde estabas.

—Ah… eso no es importante —respondió el chino con nerviosismo—. Díganme ustedes porqué querían verme.

Rusia e India se miraron entre sí antes de contestar.

—Pues, le decía a Rusia que estaba viendo la posibilidad de forman un tratado internacional en que fuéramos los principales representantes —dijo el hindú—. Así podríamos tener un mejor comercio y todos quedaríamos contentos.

—¿Un tratado entre los tres? Dime porqué aceptaría tal cosa —expresó Yao no muy convencido.

—Bueno… porque tú siempre estás buscando comercializar con otros países, ¿no eso te beneficia? —preguntó extrañado la India.

—¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Lo que quiero saber es porque aceptaría acordar algo entre tú y yo después que…!

—Está bien, Yao, le dije a India que no aceptaría ser parte del tratado si China no estaba presente —interrumpió el ruso mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del mayor y sonreía dulcemente.

Yao volvió a sonrojarse y a apartar la mirada de Ivan de la suya.

—B-Bien, supongo que nos beneficiará a todos como dices tú —dijo China tratando de parecer indiferente pese a que aún estaba ruborizado.

—¡Estupendo! —aclamó India con entusiasmo—. Ya verán que entre nosotros cuatro habrá un gran éxito.

—¿Cuatro? —preguntaron Yao e Ivan volviéndose extrañados.

—Les quiero presentar al cuarto miembro. Una nación próspera del otro lado del continente —anunció el hindú, dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriendo ésta.

Al abrir, un joven de cabello corto y oscuro se presentó con una afable sonrisa y un notable acento extranjero.

—Olá, mis amigos. Gusto en conocerlos mi nombre es Brazil.

* * *

Después de terminar la reunión, Rusia y China se habían ido caminando juntos a sus casas. En el trayecto, Yao permanecía callado y sumido en sus pensamientos mientras que Ivan lo veía con intriga.

—Ah, Yao-Yao ¿Es cierto que fuiste a mi casa a preguntar por mí?

El chino detuvo su marcha y volteó hacia el albino con el rostro paralizado por la sorpresa.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Toris me llamó y me dijo que habías ido a mi casa a verme, ¿es cierto eso?

—¡Ah! No ¿Por qué iría a verte? —dijo el mayor ocultando su mirada.

—Yao-Yao está mintiendo —sonrió el ruso con satisfacción—. Su rostro se está poniendo rojo de nuevo.

—¡Aiyah! ¡Cállate, tú tienes la culpa!

Cuando ya tenían que separarse, Ivan volteó a ver a Yao con una sonrisa amigable.

—Debió ser duro para Yao pasar por mis tierras. Para la próxima podemos irnos juntos, así el camino no será tan duro.

China quedó viéndolo con ternura. Sabía que debía ser duro para Ivan aquel trayecto infernal a su casa, aunque claro él debía estar acostumbrado, pero no podía dejar de sentir pena por él.

—Ah… Rusia —dijo bajando el rostro ya que volvía a estar rojo—. Puedes… puedes venir a mi casa cuando quieras y… sé de un buen terreno en donde podrían plantarse girasoles.

Ivan le quedó mirando, extrañado. Luego sonrió gentilmente, se acercó a Yao dándole un beso en la mejilla y dijo con dulzura:

—Eso estaría bien, mi pequeño girasol.

* * *

**(1) Silla es el nombre de uno de los tres reinos de la Antigua Corea. Algunos fics en inglés la retratan como el amor de Yao, puesto que en la Dinastía Tang ambos fueron aliados para derrotar a los otros dos reinos y formar una sola nación.**

**Notas Finales: El fic muestra lo que podría ser el inicio del BRIC, del cual forma parte Brazil y lo agregué como plus especial x3 Ah, también el fic se basa en lo que pasó después de un capítulo especial del manga en donde sale la India nuevamente. Lo anotado en cursiva es canon, pasó tal cual en el manga, Yao estaba celoso ¡nadie me lo niega! Xd No tenía bien pensado el final así que lamento si fue un poco flojo, espero les gustara y dejen reviews ;)**


End file.
